Sos ! Ninjas en quête de reconnaissance !
by Amstandia
Summary: Notre histoire se passe au début des shippuden. Nous suivons donc, deux ninjas instables, Shinrei et Saiko, qui se sont plantées lors d'une mission. ATTENTION : peu contenir des ornithorynques, des fruits, du satanisme, du jashinisme, des zombies, des bœufs, des blagues d'un gout douteux,et des ninjas ratés (qui trouverons jamais de maris )
1. Chapter 1

C'était une belle matinée qui commençait au village de Konoha, Tio et Toshio étaient de garde ce jour-là. Alors qu'ils badinaient tranquillement aux portes du village, un duo de ninjas s'avancèrent jusqu'aux portes.

-Oh, regarde un oiseau !

-Mais ferme-la.

Les deux gardes restèrent interdits.

-Oh, des gardes.

-Je vais te tuer.

-Mais je suis innocente !

-J't'ai accusée de rien... Oh des gardes. Salut, on vient livrer nos armes.

Tio : Ce sont des femmes on ne risque rien

Toshio : de quelle livraison parlez-vous ?

-Bwah, la livraison quoi...

Tio : de quel village venez-vous ?

-Le village de la Forteresse Cachée

Toshio : Tu connais ça toi ? (l'autre fit non de la tête)

-Nous avons les armes, aboulez le fric. Argenttttttttttttt, richesse infinie !

L'un des deux gardes brandit son kunai tout en ordonnant aux étrangères de s'éloigner :

-Mais... mais mais mais, c'est à nous de vous donner les armes !

-OH VOUS VOULEZ JOUER A CE JEU BANDES DE... !

Une explosion retentit dans le village. Deux hommes en noir observaient la scène cachés à l'ombre d'une terrasse en sirotant une tasse de thé. La panique se produisit dans le village, les habitants s'éloignaient des portes, tandis que les ninjas (plus compétents que les deux gardes) étaient envoyés sur la zone d'affrontement. Itachi et Tobi profitèrent de la panique générale pour s'avancer vers la scène de combat, et ainsi satisfaire leur curiosité.

-Pluie astrale !

-Attention aux chutes de pierres ! C'est le moment de fuir...

Tandis qu'une pluie de météorites s'abattait sur les ninjas qui tentaient vainement d'approcher l'étrangère colérique, son acolyte en profita pour s'enfuir, avant d'attaquer lamentablement le sol en trébuchant sur une pierre.

-Ouille ! Pourquoi un chemin, pourquoi des pierres, pourquoiiiiiiiii

Alors que la ninja à la chevelure violette se lamentait, un crane immatériel sortit de sa tête (oui.) pour léviter loin de sa propriétaire.

Tobi : C'est pas banal ça.

-SENSEI REVENEZ ! Ne me laissez pas seule !

Alors que la ninja susnommée se mit à poursuivre son sensei (dixit le crane) au gré des explosions (qu'elle évitait avec adresse) et des cailloux et racines juchant le chemin (devant lesquels elle se prosternait), son acolyte poursuivait avec entrain son combat. Les ninjas affluaient, sans arriver pourtant à s'approcher de la ninja qui commençait à compter ses victimes.

-18, 19...

-Oh~ c'est marrant c'est comme la peste, on croit que ça disparaît mais finalement c'est toujours la !

-Ta gueule Shinrei Vient t'amuser plutôt, 20, 21...

Shinrei : Mais je dois retrouver mon sensei !

-Le le... La chose qui volait ?

-Mais je ne vous permet pas Madame Saiko.

Saiko : Saiko tout court. ATTENDS DEPUIS QUAND CA PARLE !

Shinrei : Sensei vous êtes vivant !

Le sensei (ou le crane si vous préférez) : Techniquement je suis mort Shinrei. Tu as même assisté à mon magnifique décès.

Tobi : Pas banal du tout. Itchii-chan on les adopte ?

Itachi : Ne m'appelle pas ainsi... Pain, pourrait être intéresse par la Saiko.

Tobi : Tobi à peur d'elle, elle est méchante !

Saiko : 35 MWAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHA !

Shinrei : MAITRE REVENEZ !

Itachi : Intervient et montre-toi utile.

Tobi : Yes Sir !

Tobi disparut alors sous les yeux d'Itachi, pour réapparaître derrière Saiko, tandis qu'Itachi poursuivait sa route.

Tobi : Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre, mais rejoindre une association de criminels de haut rang, ça vous plairait ?

Saiko : Encore des arnaqueurs ?!

Tobi : Non, juste Tobi et ses amis.

Saiko : C'est quoi ton but exactement ?!

Tobi : Vous pourrez tuer qui vous voulez, moi excepté.

Saiko : … Ce village craint, j'te suis. (dit-elle en lâchant son ennemi mutilé partit à la recherche de son oreille, tout en suivant Tobi dans la forêt menant hors du village.)

Shinrei : Saiiiikooooo

Saiko : Dégage.

Shinrei : Euh !

Tobi s'approcha de Shinrei doucement, lentement... avant d'attraper la jeune fille et de la brandir comme un enfant gâté brandit son ours en peluche, tout en hurlant :

Tobi : On la prend avec nous Itchiii ?

Itachi : Fais ce que tu veux. Elle ne vivra pas très longtemps vu ses capacités actuelles.

Tobi : Shinrei est une gentille fille !

Shinrei : Nonnnn, je veux retourner dans mon village !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : La quête spirituelle de Paku et Bishou, featuring : le transsexuelle Dieu

Dans le village de la Forteresse cachée, la tension augmentait dans le bureau d'Eboshi, la Kage impitoyable, reconnue pour sa radinerie et surtout par le culte voué à sa personnalité. La réception d'une lettre de Konoha expliquant la tuerie (commise dans le chapitre précédent), eut pour effet d'attiser les foudres de Konoha et par conséquent, l'approche d'une guerre était inévitable. Sur le plan tactique, la forteresse avait l'avantage (grâce à ses armes pico-technologiques et à sa position géostratégique), ce qui lui faisait défaut, c'était la disponibilité et surtout l'efficacité de ses ninjas. En effet, le village comptait quelques bons éléments, mais le caractère insalubre de la Forteresse avait créé des tensions sociales dans la ville, et les ninjas les plus exceptionnels étaient pour la plupart toxicomanes, alcooliques ou développaient de nombreuses fragilités émotionnelles.

Eboshi : Voilà donc votre mission : récupérez ma fille avant que Konoha ne la retrouve et l'interroge sur la localisation du village. Elle en sait trop, ça pourrait se retourner contre nous.

-Oh ça va être chiant. On va devoir récupérer une pisseuse…

-Nous acceptons la mission chef ! De toute manière je suis à cours d'argent pour mes clopes.

Eboshi : De toute façon vous êtes les seuls disponibles, sinon je ne t'aurais pas choisi Paku.

Paku : Duuuuuuur

Les deux ninjas sortirent donc du bureau du Kage dans un lourd soupir collectif. Puis ils décidèrent de sortir profiter du beau temps, après tout la mission n'était pas si importante. Ils entrèrent donc dans un des nombreux bars malfamés du quartier de Shikoku, réputé pour sa consommation excessive de drogues, alcools, péripatéticiennes (de tous genres), le « Zombie Island ». Entrés dans le bar, ils déclinèrent la proposition d'une bande de ninjas plus ou moins compétents de leur faire récit de leurs péripéties (vraies ou fausses ?), préférant se diriger vers le harem de jeunes femmes plus ou moins fréquentables, afin de profiter des douceurs de la vie. Paku trouva même le moment opportun pour faire tester à son compagnon sa nouvelle arme : « Couronne de Ronces » (qui se trouve être de la drogue faite maison et avec amour). Quelques heures plus tard, de retour de son voyage mystique, Bishou ébranla le quartier d'un « OHHH PUTIN, J'AI VU LE GRAND ORNITHORINQUE ! Il a une de ces putin de poitrine ! », auquel Paku répliqua que « Dieu avait des cuisses très sexy, bien mises en valeur par des portes-jartelles ».

Après s'être fait virés comme à leur habitude du bar, les deux ninjas se mirent ENFIN en route, route qui fut achevée au bout de quelques kilomètres étant donné l'heure tardive et la démarche bancale des deux énergumènes. De retour à L'Akatsuki

Saiko : Mais bordel c'est une auberge votre repère ?!

Tobi : Oui on y cultive aussi du cannabis.

Saiko : Ohhhhh, j'me sens comme chez moi… Tout le monde dans le village a des penchants jardiniers.

Tobi : OOOOOui Tobi trouve ça amusant de jardiner !

Saiko : J'te parlais pas, ferme ta gueule tronche de citrouille.

Tobi : Ko-Chan est méchante avec moi, Shinrei aide-moi !

Shinrei : J'suis pas la mieux placée pour aider…

Tobi : Mais pourtant Kochan et toi êtes amies

Les amies en question : NON !

Itachi : Un peu de sérieux… (je regrette déjà ma décision)

Itachi fit donc glisser la cloison qui s'ouvrit sur un homme à la chevelure rouge, qui tenait en sa main un flacon contenant un liquide d'apparence douteuse. Itachi fit donc signe de la main au dénommé Sasori, qui ne semblait pas plus ébranlé que ça par la décision de son compagnon de ramener deux adolescentes à problèmes dans un repère d'assassins détraqués. On se sent tous un peu seul parfois.

Sasori : Ah. Elles sont compétentes au moins ?

Itachi : Une oui, l'autre pourra toujours servir de garde-fou pour Tobi

Shinrei : Je refusseeeeeeeeeeeeee, pourquoi ? Pourquoi je suis ninja, je ne voulais pas ! Pourquoi la vie ?

Sasori : Je devine déjà qui est la plus compétente des deux

Saiko : Quoi t'as un problème ?!

Sasori : Non non mais je n'en pense pas moins….

Sur ce Sasori se dirigea discrètement vers Tobi, tandis que Saiko frappait Shinrei pour se défouler

Shinrei : Martyre je suis un martyre…. Pourquoi le grand Ornithorynque géant des plaines de l'Ouest m'inflige-t 'il ce tourment ?

Saiko : PARLE PAS D'ORNYTHORINQUES C'EST TABOU !

Shinrei : Je m'en fous je suis une artiste ! Je passe au-dessus des lois !

Sasori : Elle les fuit plutôt…

Elles stoppèrent leur discussion en entendant Sasori parler à Tobi.

Sasori : Tu sais quand Deidara sera de retour ?

Tobi : EUuuuh, Senpai a dit à Tobi, vers 14h…

Sasori : Hum. Et quelle heure est-il ?

Tobi : 13h45 !

Sasori : Bon, occupes-toi de l'éloigner de mon atelier, j'ai besoin de calme, il faut que je finisse de décanter mon nouveau poison.

Tobi : Oh vous faites un nouveau poison ? Tobi pourra jouer avec ?

Sasori : Ouais…tu feras des tests avec.

Tobi : Tobi est content !

Sasori : T'as pas besoin de le dire pour qu'on le sache.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre Tobi passa le restant de la journée à ricaner tout seul, pendant qu'Itachi faisait visiter l'Auberge.

Itachi : voilà les bains, ils sont séparés à la demande du seul membre féminin de l'organisation.

Saiko : Tu parles tout le temps comme ça ?! Wow.

Shinrei : WOOOOOOOOOH de l'eau sans fruits ! T'en avais déjà vu Saiko ?! Regarde y a pas de trace de boue ! C'est trop magique !

Saiko : Woooooooooooooooooooooooooow. J'en avait vu dans mes livres d'images quand j'étais petite mais jamais en vrai. C'est dingue, c'est vraiment transparent. Pas de trace de graines, ni de pulpe, ni de morceaux de fruits…

Itachi : Mais de quel patelin venez-vous ?

Shinrei : Mais de la Forteresse cachée bien sur…

Saiko : SHINREI, je vais t'étrangler !

Shinrei : Pardon ! Toutes mes excuses !

Itachi : Ah oui. L'eau est polluée dans ce village, et vous la purifiez à coup de fruits. Et vos seules boissons sont de l'alcool et des jus de fruits pour les enfants.

Shinrei : Comment tu sais ça ? T'es le légendaire prophète du Grand Ornithorynque ? Et d'ailleurs moi je bois toujours des jus de fruits.

Itachi : petite nature.

Saiko : je pense plutôt que c'est un ancien anbu, tu viens de Konoha c'est ça ? Ya que ces salauds pour savoir ça .

Shinrei : WOOOOH t'es intelligent pour un anbu, les nôtres sont merdiques, ils passent tout leur temps aux bars !

Saiko : J'en suis une ancienne, pétasse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Etant donné que nous écrivons à deux, les chapitres sont plus long à paraître. **

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Scènes improbables**

Après avoir présenté les deux énergumènes au restant de l'organisation, Itachi les laissa aux bons soins de Tobi, qui s'empressa de leur préparer un cocktail de bienvenue selon ses dires. Il se trouve que Tobi avais omis de signaler la présence du nouveau poison de Sasori. Le poison ne tarda pas à se manifester, ainsi vers 4h du matin :

Shinrei : Je souffre, j'ai mal, j'agoniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiise... Quelqu'un... Je crois que je vais accoucher ! Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrg

Saiko : Tiens le coup... Ouah mes tripes !

Shinrei : Qui parle, ou suis-je... ? J-J'ai vu Satan...ou bien c'était une chè...vre avec des mara...casses...

Saiko : …... Putain. Tobi, si je te rattrape, je te fais ravaler tes tripes !

Sasori : vous en faites du boucan... Tout va bien ?

Les deux agonisantes ne purent répondre qu'avec les gargouillements bruyants de leur estomac. Sasori inspecta donc le contenu des verres, devenu violet après absorption. Il s'empressa donc de retrouver Tobi. La nuit fut longue pour certains. Au petit matin, Tobi vint faire ses excuses (il est nécessaire d''ajouter qu'il était couvert d'ecchymoses, et que Saiko s'empressa de l'alléger de ses bras, jambes et tête, en les fracassant un par un). Ce n'est que plus tard qu'ils se rendirent compte de la disparation de Shinrei. En déambulant au hasard dans un des nombreux couloirs de l'auberge, Sasori découvrit une dizaine de boites d'antidouleurs, et d'autre médicaments de confection artisanale, toutes bien évidement vidées de leurs contenu.

Sasori : Nous avons un problème de taille relativement considérable.

Deidara : Il est quelle heurrrre... ?Hm !

Hidan : Qui ose interrompre mes rituels matinaux !

Pain : je hais cet endroit.

Tobi : Vous êtes sensé être le chef, chef...

Pain : et alors ?

Konan : Vous êtes bruyant, c'est désagréable. Parle, Sasori.

Sasori : Shinrei c'est barrée.

Kakuzu : ah c'est cool.

Saiko : pourtant, elle vaut de l'or cette petite~

Kakuzu : Retrouvons la.

Saiko : ça a été rapide...

Pendant ce temps, Shinrei la fugueuse titubait à travers la forêt tout en grognant et délirant (overdose de médicaments, tout le monde a connu ça pas vrai?) avant de se retrouver face à deux ninjas à l'allure tout aussi défoncée.

Bishou : Paku regarde, c'est pas la fille qu'on recherche ?

Paku : Ghu ?

Shinrei : B-Bordel...un troupeau de bœufs...fait...chier...s-stalkers ! Huuugh..mon crâne...

Paku : Tient elle est défoncée... ATTENDS, je vais tester ma nouvelle drogue sur elle !

Son acolyte lui lança un regard douteux, tout en levant les mains en l'air pour dire qu'il n'en avait rien a foutre.

Bishou : Fais comme tu veux, mec...

Paku hésita longuement, l'examinant de haut en bas lorsque

Paku : Urg. J'peux pas lui faire ça... Pas maintenant en tout cas

Bishou : bah, pourquoi pas ? D'habitude tu n'hésite pas à droguer les inconnus que tu rencontre.

Paku : Ouai mais la c'est... Le sexe opposé... Boooobs... Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas eu de copine...

Bishou : tu te fous de moi ?! Rien que ce mois-ci tu es sorti avec Saseko, Coconut, Slutou, Whoru, Puta, Uriell, Pamplona et enfin Framboisine, sans oublier les nombreuses autres

Paku : Ouai mais ça c'est pas pareil, je veux que ça devienne sérieux ! Je veux qu'elle me fasse des pancakes le matin !

Bishou : Mec, c'est émouvant c'que tu dis...

Shinrei : je ferais mieux de me barrer...

Joignant la parole à l'acte, Shinrei créa un clone et s'échappa (encore une fois), pendant ce temps-la Saiko se posait des questions existentielles :

Saiko : (en train de fumer un joint) Dites... Pourquoi cultivez-vous du cannabis ?

Kakuzu : ça coûte cher de tous vous entretenir, donc le plus rentable financièrement parlant c'est le cannabis, d'ailleurs tu vas me lâcher ce joint !

Saiko : Who dur...

Pain : Bon on va se séparer pour la retrouver...

Saiko : maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis on la connaît à peine, elle est ptete partie dans un monde meilleur !

Kakuzu : Elle vaut de l'or, plus que ce misérable hectare de cannabis ! Plus vite on la retrouvera mieux ça sera.

Itachi : quand je me suis engagé ici, je ne m'imaginais pas faire du baby-sitting...

Pain : on va faire des équipes de deux, Tobi tu rejoins Saiko et Hidan.

Saiko : c'est pas grave j'vais le perdre dans la forêt comme le ptit Poucet !

Hidan : quelle référence...

Saiko : T'as vu ça heinnnn ?

Kisame: Hidan va se faire dépuceler.

Kakuzu: c'est pas trop tôt, ça va peut-être réussir à calmer ses pulsions

Saiko : je ne vous décevrez pas.

Hidan : Je ne suis pas puceau !

Saiko : T'es sur ? Certain ?

Deidara : Bon, quand vous aurez fini de débattre sur la sexualité du sataniste...

Hidan : Je ne suis pas sataniste !

Sasori : Je déteste attendre. Allons-y Deidara.

Deidara : Ne me donne pas d'ordres, hum.

Ils finirent tant bien que mal à se mettre en route, mais cette route s'avéra être pleine de dangers pour l'équipe de Saiko : en effet, avec un boulet doté d'un masque de citrouille, même une simple forêt pouvait soudainement se transformer en un véritable labyrinthe.

Tobi : C'est moi qui prend la carte ! (dit-il en l'arrachant des mains d'Hidan) C'est par la!

Hidan : C'est moi ou tu tiens la carte à l'envers...

Tobi : Mais n'importe quoi. C'est partit !

Saiko : J'aurais du rester dans la serre...

La petite tête orange s'engouffra entre un vielle arbre centenaire déraciné, et un amas de roches en fusion, suivit de près par ses deux coéquipiers. Après tout, pour cette mission, c'était lui le chef d'équipe, et il en était plutôt fier! C'est ainsi qu'une merveilleuse idée germa dans son esprit, il entreprit donc de commencer un incroyable périple, parsemé d'embûches avec un soupçon de folie! L'idée rendait très bien dans son esprit...mais la réalité était tout autre.

Quelque part, plus loin, à une distance d'environ 2 km à vol de faucon, une nymphe à la chevelure violette complètement défoncée était poursuivie par deux crétins également défoncés (à moins qu'ils ne soient juste stupides) :

Shinrei : Laissssssssssssssssssez moi tran...quille s-s-sale bbbbovins... ssssssssssssssssssssstalkers !

Paku : reviens on te fera pas de mal ! Pas trop en tout cas... !

Bishou : ça fait beaucoup de S pour une seule sentence et j'en ai marre de lui courir après ! Arrête toi !

Shinrei : JamAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Shinrei venait de glisser sur un chemin boueux pour s'écraser sur un amas de roches quelques mètres plus bas, le tout dans un fracas innommable.

Paku : …...Oh merde. Tu crois qu'elle a clamsé ?

Bishou : (se penchant alors pour observer l'ampleur des dégats) Non, elle bouge ! Hé, tu m'entends ?!

Shinrei n'émis que quelques gémissements accompagnés d'étranges spasmes et tandis que les deux compagnons attachaient une corde à l'arbre le plus proche, ils ne remarquaient pas que quelque chose chez Shinrei ne tournait pas rond...

La jeune fille enleva son t-shirt de façon à ce que le tatouage situé sur son ventre soit en contact avec la paume de sa main, qu'elle venait d'écorcher. Une aura monstrueuse commençait à se diffuser dans l'air, se mélangeant avec l'oxygène. Tandis que l'atmosphère devenait lugubre, une vague de chakra noir se diffusait dans son corps.D'un geste succinct, elle fit quelques mudras ce qu'y eu pour seul et unique résultat de faire apparaître un écran de fumé. C'était une invocation. Sans l'ombre d'un doute. Un crâne aux orbites vides émergeât de la brume, suivit d'une masse de fourrure noire vaporeuse, constituée d'énergie négative. Le monstre regarda son invocatrice en laissant s'échapper un rire roque et macabre.

-Aah...Shinrei, ça faisait longtemps ma fille...tu viens m'offrir ton âme ? Pas encore j'imagine...c'est bien dommage...fuhuhu, tu transportes des âmes avec toi, n'est ce pas ? Je peux sentir leurs odeurs d'ici...

La propriétaire de la chevelure violette sortit un flacon contenant des orbes bleus qui semblaient virevolter dans leur prison de verre. Elle se rapprocha du lion vaporeux en tenant le fameux récipient. Une étrange lueur se reflétaient dans ses yeux vairons.

Shinrei : T-Tiens kumon...Disons que c-c'essssst...ton calen..drier d'l'Avent, avant l'heure.

La bête rigola tout en broyant le minuscule flacon entre ses gigantesques dents.

Kumon : Qu'elle idée délicieuse...Mais j'imagine que tu ne m'as pas invoqué que pour ça ? Ce serait bien trop gentil venant de toi...héhé, de qui veux-tu que je me débarrasse...dis le moi...khéhé...~

L'intéressée leva les yeux vers les deux ninjas qui essayaient tant bien d'attacher la corde.

Shinrei : C...ceux...là...et, d'a-autres.

Kumon : Je vois...je sens que je vais me régaler ce soir...khéhé...

Les deux incompétents : … Mince.

* * *

**Merci Brivela pour ta review, elle nous à fait super plaisir !**


End file.
